The Day The Aliens Came
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: What if the aliens in Ed, Edd, n, Eddy were real aliens, not Rolf's relatives? The Peach Creek kids have nothing to fight for but their lives. And so the War Of The Worlds Begins. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The New Earth

"We are ready to land, my sire. The question is where," a small figure asked a large figure.

"We must first show how powerful we are. We will conquer Peach Creek. Summon our all powerful Martian Army," the large figure commanded.

"Yes sire," the small figure said.

**At Peach Creek**

"Oh, my dream seemed so real Sarah," Jimmy cried. He had a dream of where aliens came to take away all the citizens of Peach Creek.

"Oh, that's just plain stupid silly," Sarah told him.

Meanwhile, Double D was tutoring Eddy and Ed in math.

"So we can be certain that 'P' is equal to 72. Any questions," Double D asked. He turned around to find out that Ed and Eddy were looking outside to see Johnny screaming.

"Hey sockhead, me and lumpy here are going outside to see what Johnny 2x4 is talkin' about," Eddy said, putting on his coat. Ed did the same.

"Allow me to join you," Double D said, putting on his coat and going outside.

"Ya gotta believe me, strange UFOs in the sky, they've been hovering around the cul-de-sac for the entire day. Just look up and you'll see them," Johnny said.

The group looked up. They did see a strange formation of dots in the sky.

"Must be a celestial phenomena, nothing extraterrestrial of the sort," Double D explained. Then Rolf came out of his house.

"Rolf brings good tidings cul-de-sac villagers. Rolf's family is in his dwelling. Would you like to join us for festivities," Rolf asked. Then the dots in the sky came closer to Earth, and landed on Rolf's house, destroying it. "Rolf's Nana," Rolf said. He tried to run forward, but Double D stopped him.

"Rolf, I'm sorry, but your family is probably dead," Double D said simpatically.

"Let's go check it out," Kevin said. They came closer to Rolf's house. They found several disc shaped objects. And these objects were huge. Then, a laser came from the biggest one. It fired everywhere, except Peach Creek. The group looked beyond Peach Creek.

In their beloved neighborhood, it looked the same, as thought nothing was wrong. But when they looked beyond Peach Creek, there was nothing there.

"Oh my God, what happened," Nazz asked.

"I'll call my mother, she's working outside of Peach Creek today," Double D said. He called his mother's phone, but there was only static.

"Let's go to my place, we have cable there, and we can check the news to see what's going on," Kevin suggested.

"Good idea Kevin," Double D commended. When they turned the TV, there was only static.

"That's weird," Sarah said.

"Let's check outside again," Eddy said.

They came outside.

"Let's check the temperature outside of Peach Creek with my thermometer watch," Double D said. He placed his watch in the border of the red barren wasteland outside of Peach Creek. Double D looked at it. "Oh my Lord," Double D screamed.

"What's wrong Double D," Ed asked.

"It's 500 degrees Celsius! And that's only at the border. Imagine what it is out there," Double D screamed.

"So, what does that mean," Nazz asked.

"Nothing can survive that temperature. It means, that if everyplace in the world, besides Peach Creek is like that, then we are the last humans on Earth," Double D said, his voice breaking for loved ones he had lost.

So the group watched the sun set on their new world.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

The gang entered Ed's basement.

"So, all our parents, relatives, and friends outside Peach Creek are dead," Eddy asked mournfully?

"I'm afraid so Eddy," Double D responded.

"So, what should we do now," Nazz asked.

"Should we just hide here for the rest of our lives," Jimmy asked?

"I say that we should fight these aliens," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I'm with Kevin," Ed exclaimed.

"I'll join to avenge my family," Double D said.

"We'll join," Johnny volunteered himself and Plank.

"For Rolf's Nana, Rolf shall join," Rolf screamed.

"OK, why not," Jimmy asked, and Sarah joined with him.

"Beats livin' life in fear," Nazz said.

"Great, we'll begin our strategy soon," Kevin said.

"Hey, how come you're the leader," Eddy asked?

"Oh, I'm sorry dork, would you like to be the first to attack, as the leader," Kevin asked?

"Guys, Kevin's the leader," Eddy said, backing away.

"Good, now first we have to come up with a team name," Kevin said.

"How about, the 'Peach Creek Dominators," Johnny suggested?

"That works. From now on, we are known as the Peach Creek Dominators," Kevin shouted! "Now, we need to know how to attack these aliens," Kevin suggested. "Any ideas," he asked?

"I could go to Ed's house. He has many comics about aliens, maybe I can retrieve some information on how to battle these extraterrestrial beings," Double D said.

"We're going with you Double D. It's to dangerous to go on your own, and we might fins some useful stuff in Ed's room," Sarah said.

So the group came to Ed's basement.

"Try this comic book Double D! Cowboys from planet XYQ. A classic," Ed said.

"No thank you Ed. I'll just read this one," Double D said, picking up the comic book 'How To Fight Aliens.'

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was working on weapons.

Nazz had built herself a body armor suit out of mirrors. Sarah chose Jimmy's 'dandelion perfume' as a gas tank. Eddy had a large gun that would fire out bowling balls.

"What info on the aliens did you get Double D," Kevin asked?

"Well, they seem to have their weaknesses. But their technology seems superior to ours. Also, they seem to have a supreme leader. Anyone who defeats their leader automatically becomes the race's leader, it doesn't matter which planet their from Kevin," Double D explained.

"OK, so guys, we gotta get Double D a weapon. It's going to be really harsh out there. We're going to need, food and supplies," Kevin said.

"Uh, Kevin, we have a problem," Double D said.

"What is it Double D," Kevin asked?

"Well, since the aliens have destroyed everything outside of Peach Creek, we have a very limited amount of food and water. The most it can carry us through is two months," Double D said.

"So, eventually we're going to starve to death," Jimmy asked in fear?

"So it doesn't matter if we get rid of the aliens, we're still going to die," Johnny asked?  
"Well, there's still a chance that if we defeat the Martians, we can obtain some of their technology to bring back plant life, but we won't have any meat, for all we know," Double D said.

"That's enough for today. We should get rest, tomorrow, we raid the remaining houses for food and water, and then we begin planning our attack," Kevin explained.


	3. Chapter 3: Raiding The CulDeSac

"Get up, we got a lot of work to do today," Kevin said, waking everybody up.

"Just five more minutes," Eddy said.

"Get up Eddy," Kevin shouted.

"OK, OK, I'm up," Eddy said.

In just a few minutes everybody had his or her weapons and armor on.

"OK, today we have to raid the remaining houses for food and water. Now, we have to stay together, no going into separate houses. But once we get into the houses, we can split up to cover it all. Any questions?" Kevin asked.

"What if the aliens see us?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's try to avoid that, but if they do, fire at them with all you got," Kevin answered. "Any more questions?" he asked the group.

"Great, let's move out, we take on Jimmy's house first," he shouted. They entered Jimmy's house.

"Jackpot, we got enough water for a week," Sarah said, looking at how many bottles of water Jimmy's house had.

"We got some sugar, fruits, meat, and vegetables," Nazz said.

"Rolf shall handle the meat," Rolf said. They completely emptied Jimmy's house of food.

"Onto Eddy's house," Kevin screamed. They ran into Eddy's house.

"We have some water bottles, some fruits and vegetables, and water. Not much meat though," Double D said.

"Good enough, to Ed's and Sarah's house," Kevin commanded. They stormed into Ed's and Sarah's house.

"Look Jimmy, we can get our toys and play again," Sarah said.

"We need food and water, not toys. But you can bring them with you if you want baby sister," Ed said.

"We got candy," Nazz said.

"Good, candy will help keep our blood sugar up," Double D said.

"To my house," Kevin commanded again. They ran all the way there.

"We could use some of your bike parts for more efficient weapons Kevin," Double D said.

"Not my bike dude," Kevin said.

"Kevin, your bike is useless in our current situation. We need it," Double D said.

"Fine, take it," Kevin said, with a tear forming in his eye.

"We got everything," Johnny said.

"Great, to Nazz's house," Kevin shouted.

The gang ran to Nazz's house.

"We got more fruits, vegetables, vitamin water, and regular water, but very little meat," Double D reported.

"To Double D's house," Kevin shouted. At Double D's house, they ransacked fish, meat, fruit, vegetables, and water.

"Johnny's house! This is the last one," Kevin shouted. They ransacked the entire place, but found no meat.

"We could never eat animals," Johnny said talking about him and Plank.

"Great, back to the hideout," Kevin shouted. And they were done for the day.

**9090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else for this. Next time I'll try to have a longer chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Death Of A Friend

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters. But I do own the aliens.**

**90909090909090909090909**

"OK gang, we have to plan our attack," Kevin said. Everyone just stood there. "I'm going to need Edd, Double D, Ed, Rolf and Nazz on that side," Kevin ordered. Those who he called went to the side of the room Kevin was pointing at.

"I'm going to need everyone else on the other side of the room," Kevin commanded. They did just as they were told.

"Those on the left side are Eddy, Double D, Ed, and Nazz are the alpha team. Those on the other side are the bronze team. I myself am on the bronze team," Kevin said.

"When does Rolf take revenge on the aliens?" Rolf asked.

"Soon," Kevin answered. "So, here are the plans. The bronze team will go in and distract the aliens. I know it's risky, but we have to get rid of them. But while we're doing that, the alpha team will move in, and deploy a bomb in the big UFO, where the leader is. That way we defeat the leader, and the alien race will be under our control," Kevin planned.

"So, when do we attack?" Nazz asked.

"Tomorrow. Get some rest; we'll need every ounce of energy we can get. Double D, construct a bomb that will take out the leader. It's going to be an ugly battle," Kevin commanded.

**The Next Day**

"Get up! We're invading the aliens in two hours," Kevin screamed.

Everybody got up immediately.

"Should we prepare general?" Johnny asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes, learn how to use your weapons. It's time we give these invaders a good old Peach Creek welcome," Kevin said.

"Kevin, we have another problem," Double D said.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"Look and listen," Double D said. Kevin looked out the window and saw the lead alien talking to a smaller one.

"We have spotted a resistance," the small alien said.

"Where?" the leader asked. The small alien pointed to their hideout.

"Shit, everyone hide," Kevin yelled.

"Where?" Jimmy asked.

"Anywhere just hide," Kevin shouted. Everyone hid except for Rolf, who didn't get what was going on. The alien entered.

"You are the resistance? Puh-leeze," the alien said, taking out a laser gun. He shot at Rolf, and in a second Rolf turned from a five foot-three human being, to a pile of ash.

"Well, that was easy," the alien said, and then he left.

Everyone came out.

"Poor Rolf," Sarah said.

"Poor us, did you see the size of that thing?" Eddy said. "We don't stand a chance," Eddy said.

Kevin approached Rolf's ashes. Rolf had been his friend since Rolf moved from Romania.

"We'll delay the attack to tomorrow. Today we have to say good-bye to a friend," Kevin said.

They found an empty bean can. Although it wasn't the best, it was all they had. They put Rolf's ashes into the can, and buried it. They marked Rolf's grave with a tombstone labeled, 'A good friend, a true patriot, Rolf.'


	5. Chapter 5: Victory

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters. All I own are the aliens.**

**909090909090909090909090909**

"Get your weapons. We're taking them down," Kevin said.

"Are we attacking today?" Ed asked.

"Yes we are. Everybody remember the plan?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Everybody responded.

"Good, but just as a reminder, Bronze team distracts the aliens, alpha team deploys the bomb in the big UFO. Got it?" Kevin asked.

Everybody nodded yes.

"Be prepared in one hour," Kevin commanded. And he left.

"I'm scared Double D," Ed said.

"So am I Ed," Double D said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Eddy asked.

"Alpha team! Over here," Double D commanded.

"What?" Nazz asked.

"I have the bomb. Now, due to the chance that I could miss, I made several bombs, for each of us. Here's how they work. You touch the red button, and then you IMMEDIATELY throw it. It'll explode ten seconds after deployment," Double D explained. Then Kevin came back.

"Move out troops," he commanded.

"But it hasn't even been five minutes," Johnny said.

"What do we need an hour for? To socialize? Move out," Kevin repeated. They moved around what was once Rolf's house.

"Bronze team, move out," Kevin commanded. He, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, and Plank moved in and started to distract the aliens.

The aliens came out and began to fight them. Meanwhile, the alpha team had entered the premesis.

"Keep holding out troops," Kevin said. But, an alien got hold of Jimmy.

"To the incinerator with you," the alien told Jimmy. Jimmy got a good look at the alien.

It had a curved head and its eyes were wide. Its mouth was tiny, but his body was short. Smaller than the leader alien.

The alien opened a box with huge flames in it.

"This is how we cremate bodies on our planet," the alien said.

"Jimmy no," Sarah shrieked, and she grabbed on to Jimmy's leg.

"How quaint, two down in one sitting," the alien said. He let go of Jimmy.

"Baby sister," Ed screamed. He jumped, and saved Sarah, but Jimmy fell into the box and was cremated alive.

"No Jimmy! No! No! Why?" Sarah screamed.

"It'll be OK Sarah," Kevin told her. "Ed, stay here, don't go back to the Alpha team. They'll follow you and we'll fail," Kevin commanded.

"Right-o bucko," Ed said, still holding his weeping sister.

Meanwhile, alpha team was about to deploy the bombs.

"Now," Double D screamed.

Eddy, Double D, and Nazz threw their bombs, and they immediately ran away. The bombs hit the main UFO with the leader in it, and it exploded.

"They have destroyed out leader. And I killed one of them," the alien who killed Jimmy said. He threw himself into the fiery box.

"What is your command, my liege?" the general asked Double D, because it was Double D's bomb that blew up the main UFO.

"Go back to your planet, and never come back," Double D said.

"Yes sire," the alien said. He took the UFOs back.

"We won," Kevin said.

"Yeah, but what did we win?" Eddy asked. The group looked out into the barren wasteland that was now their planet.

**909090909090909090909090**

**There might be a sequel. ;)**


End file.
